After the Giant War
by baldeagle117
Summary: Summary: Annabeth has been thought dead in Tartarus and Percy, in his anguish, joined S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. However, not is all it seems. With another war threatening the demigods, will Percy push aside his pain and aid the gods once again? ( I do NOT own PJO. I will be mentioning assassin creed related weapons and clothes and i will be mentioning powers from infamous SS)
1. Prolouge

"Annabeth! No, I cannot lose you!" I yelled at my beloved girlfriend on the other side of the doors of Death in the house of Hades.

Annabeth yelled back: "Go, Percy! Just GO! And make sure that everyone is safe! I love you!" And with that, she closed the doors of death on me and the five demigods, sealing her inside.

I yelled: "NO!" and unleashed my full power on the Doors, trying to see whether it will be forced back open, but to no avail. I sank onto my knees and cried, letting everything out. The Five tried to comfort me, but I can see that they too have tears in their eyes, telling me that she is gone.

*fast forward to the final battle against Gaia in Athens*

I hollered "Gaia, you killed my girlfriend! Time for you to pay your price!" And with that, I slammed Riptide into the ground, destroying her with a Scale 9 earthquake and a five story tsunami. I sank to my knees, with tears streaming down my face, said: "I have avenged you, Annabeth, May you rest in peace forever." With that, I stood up and head back to the Argo 2, and sailed back home.


	2. Chapter 1

_*Five years after the Giant War*_

Percy POV

"Percy, are you sure? I mean, Camp Half-Blood is your home. Are you sure you want to do this?" Chiron asked kindly as I packed my bags. I replied: "I'm sure Chiron. Without her in the camp, it is very empty, and it reminds me of her. Sorry Chiron, I'm leaving for good. Thank you for training me all these years." The old centaur replied: "It is my pleasure Percy. If you need a place to stay, there is always one here. You are always welcome here." With that, I walked to the base of Half Blood hill, and walked out of the border and into the outside world. I hailed a cab and told the driver: "S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters, Times Square."

A few hours later, I walked into S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters and walked to the reception counter and said to the receptionist, "I have an appointment with Director Fury." She replied, "Go on up. Director Fury is waiting." I took the lift up to the 124th floor of the building and knocked on the door. A voice said in the office "Come in." I entered and said: "Director Fury" He turned around and said with a smile, "Perseus Jackson. Glad you can make it." And proceed on to tell me that I was accepted into S.H.I.E.L.D and was posted to the Avengers Initiative, bla bla bla. After a few hours, I walked out of S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters and hailed a cab and told the driver: "Avengers Mansion, Lower East side, Manhattan."

A few hours later, I walked through the Gates into the Mansion and I must say I was impressed. The Mansion was a staggering thousand feet into the sky, with air defences on the roof and traps on the outer perimeter. On the inside, retinal scanners only allow access to the personnel in the avengers' team. I walked up the steps and said, "Allow access" (the door is protected using voice recognition security) and the door slide open and I saw a meeting room with chairs that can fit about ten people and six of these chairs were occupied and i said: "Hi, my name is Percy Jackson"


	3. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

The guy with a goatee, whom I perceived as Tony, replied with a sarcastic comment: "Security breach Jarvis." A cool robotic voice replied: "Apologies sir." I rolled my eyes and look at the rest of the Avengers, my eyes showing no emotions. A blonde guy, roughly six feet tall and wearing armour on his chest, come and introduced himself: "Perseus Jackson, we meet at last. I am Thor Odinson, Norse god of thunder. I have heard many stories about you and..." He trailed off from there. I guess he knows about Annabeth's death behind the doors of Death. So, I was glad that he did not continue the sentence. Another guy, dark haired, came over and introduced himself: "My name is Clint Barton, master archer and assassin." I looked at him and asked: "Assassin, you say?" He replied warily: "Yes, why?" I looked at him and rolled up my sleeves of my jacket to show the twin gauntlets where my hidden blades, made up of a mixture of Olympian silver and mortal steel, are kept underneath the gauntlets. I flicked my wrists, and the blades shot out to its full lethal length. The Avengers whistled and Natasha said: "Remind me not to get on your bad side."I replied coolly: "No worries. The only things that got onto my bad side are monsters and gods who likes to get on my nerves." As soon as the sentence left my mouth, thunder rumbled in the sky and I yelled up to the sky: "Oh get over it. You know it is true!" the thunder receded and I looked at the Avengers. They were staring at me with their mouths slightly open. I said sarcastically:

"What? Close your mouths. You will catch flies." They close their mouths with an audible clop. I looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost ten in the night, I asked them: "Where are my living quarters, since I am staying here and all." That shook them out of their daze and Steve told me: "You will be sleeping on your own, your room is in between Bruce's and mine's bedroom." I replied coolly to him: "Thanks Steve. I will find my way there." And with that, all of us head towards the elevator that will take us to the living quarters. As I walked there, I can't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I shook my head and thought to myself: "Ah well, must be one of the side effects of Tartarus, must be nothing." I caught up with the Avengers and we head up to bed.

Third Person POV

As the Avengers head up to bed, someone was standing in the shadows of one of the pillars of the Mansion. It was a girl, with blonde princess curls cascading down to her waist. She looked at the elevator doors, observing the Avengers' newest member. The girl by the name of Annabeth Chase looked on. Her heart yearns for her to talk to her love of her life, but she knows that it was not a right time. She had accepted and was made immortal. Percy was next in line to be made immortal, but he left camp even before she arrived. She had got out of Tartarus with the help of Hades, but it was her love for Percy that pushed her on. She would have to wait until the right time, and then she would be able to take to him. And with that, she flashed out of the Mansion and back to Olympus.


	4. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

Of course nothing can be easy for a hero of Olympus, especially one as famous as me. The moment I lie down on the bed and close my eyes, a nightmare of a magnitude of 9 on my nightmare scale, flashed through my mind and there was nothing I can do, except to watch it all replying in my mind. In this nightmare, I saw Annabeth lying dead in front of the Doors of Death, and Gaea's voice echoed in my mind:

"Is the sacrifice worth it? You let her die, Perseus Jackson. Her blood is on your hands." As soon as those words left her mouth, I let loose a horrible scream and shot up in bed, breathing hard. My hands were clammy with sweat. I looked over to the bedside clock and let loose a groan. The Clock states: "1.30am". I barely slept for three hours. Then a voice asked:

"Are you alright sir?"

I look around wildly and start to go for Riptide when the voice said:

"It's just me sir, Jarvis. Are you alright?"

I let out a breath that I did not know that I was holding and replied:

"I'm fine Jarvis. Can you direct me to the nearest indoor pool?"

Jarvis replied:

"Of course sir. Let me guide you there. It is 5 floors above from where you are."

With that, Jarvis guide me to a Olympic size swimming pool,. Before I jump in, I said:

"Jarvis, just to let you know, I can breathe underwater. So no need to worry if I don't come up for air."

Jarvis replied:

"Ok sir. Do you want me to alert you if any of the avengers wakes up?"

I scratched the back of my head and said:

"Um... you can flash the pool lights to alert me. See you Jarvis."

"Goodbye sir."

With that, I jumped into the pool and sank to the bottom. I started to clear my mind and revisiting the memories of the past. Before I know it, I was fast asleep.

The next thing I noticed is that the pool lights were flashing. I swam to the surface and I saw Tony standing there. He smiled and said:

"Don't mind Jarvis. I was the one who told him to put off from informing you. Truthfully, he did not sound happy about it. Uh...quick question. How long were you down there?"

I shrug and asked:

"What time is it?"

"J?"

"8.55am sir"

I scratched my head and said:

"Well, I got here at 1.45 in the morning. So, give and take about a few minutes, I would say a total of 7 hours."

Tony's jaws drop open and said:

"You were in the pool for 7 hours?" I nodded my head.

He said in a daze:

"You got to let me run some tests on you one day" I shrug my shoulders and ask:

"Where are we having breakfast? I'm starving."

He replied:

"On the ground floor. Come on Percy. Let's go." I shrug my shoulders and followed him. But, before I leave the gym, (yes, the gym have a swimming pool), I can't shake the feeling that I was being watched. So, instead of following Tony, I uncapped Riptide and the glowing bronze sword sprang into my left hind while on my right hand, I flicked my wrist and my hidden blade shot out to its full lethal length, the blade emitting a faint white glow. I scanned my surroundings and checked everywhere, including the toilets, both male and female, I have checked. No one was there, only me. I rubbed my eyes and frustration and exhaustion, sheathing my weapons and exiting the gym to join the Avengers for breakfast.

Annabeth's POV (Finally a different POV. I was tired of writing as Percy's POV)

I heaved a sigh of relief. Thanks to my quick thinking, I managed to put on my invisibility cap just in time when Percy came into the female toilet to check if anyone was there. My heart was heavy when I saw the half-crazed look in his eyes. His weapons were out and were a mere 10 centimetres away from my body. He clearly need time to heal the mental wounds that both of us had suffered when we fell into the pit. I wished I could help, but I am an immortal now. I can't interfere directly. But, just standing aside and letting Percy suffer during the night was tearing my heart apart. Unknowingly, a few tears of sadness rolled down my cheeks and I wiped them away and whispered:

"Come back to me Seaweed Brain." And I teleport back to Olympus with a heavy heart.


	5. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

As Tony and I head down to the ground floor, I could not have but think on why do I feel that I was being watched? There was no one in the gym, so why do I feel that way. But, before I can have the answer to the question, I was knocked out from my internal musing by Tony, who said:

"Percy, we're here. Let's go."

I nod my head and said,

"Lead the way."

*line break*

When we reached the kitchen, I was surprised on how the team has cooked my share of food. There was chocolate chip pancakes, pepperoni pizza and a glass of cherry coke for me. I turned to the team and said,

"Guys thanks for the meal. But you don't have to do this."

The team looked at me and Natasha said gently,

"Percy, you just got here. Let us make you feel at home here. Ok. Then it will be your turn to treat us to breakfast once in awhile."

I blushed at her words and open my mouth to say something, but before I got anything out, an alarm started blaring and the team rushed to the television, with me close behind. They turned it on, and Tony cursed and said,

"This is the fifth time already. Can they give us a break?"

I scratched my head and asked,

"What is it? What is going on?"

Thor turned to me and said,

"There is a convict, who is highly dangerous, that has escaped from S.H.I.E.L.D's prison. Apparently, they want us to handle the matter, by putting him or her down permanently. I walked up to Tony and asked,

"Is it ok if I help?"

He turned to me and said,

"You sure?"

I look and shrugged my shoulders and said,

"Yeah. It is best that I do it alone."

The team looked at me like I had gone crazy and Steve said,

"No, I am coming with you." I was about to protest, but a look from him told me that he was not going to change his mind. I let a sigh and said,

"Fine. Let me get change into my gear. Wait for me at the rooftops. We will depart from there." With that, I left the kitchen and head up to my room. I headed to my closet and took out my briefcase, let out a sigh and muttered,

"Let's get this done." And I open the briefcase. In it was my assassin robe, fashioned to perfection by the Hephaestus and Aphrodite campers and by my dad, Poseidon. It was black with a faint shade of red on it. The armour, lying next to the robes, was made up of Olympian silver like my hidden blades. Three time the strength of steel and a third of its weight. Lastly, lying next the set of armour was the twin of my celestial bronze sword riptide. The sword's blade was made out of Olympian silver as well and was honed to a deadly edge. Its name was Earthshaker, named after my dad. I donned my robes, put on my armour, sheathed Earthshaker to it sheath at my right hip, took and uncapped riptide and sheath it at my left hip, placed my dagger, which is made up of Olympian silver as well and sheath it in my left greave, sheath my daggers, fourteen in all, in their sheaths on my hip and lastly, attached my hidden blades to my arms and lift my hood over my head to conceal my identity. With that, I head out of my room and to the rooftops where the Avengers are waiting.


	6. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

When I walked out to the rooftops, the Avengers were in their battle gear. I guess they are not sitting this one out. They were staring with mouths agape at me. I looked around and asked,

"What?"

Clint, with his mouth still agape, said,

"That is a lot of gear. Percy. Where the heck did you get these?"

I replied nonchalantly,

"The gods. They owe me a couple of favors, so I request these from them. Took them a few months but I got it and I tested it too. The armour is strong enough to withstand a nuke, courtesy of Ares, and it is light as a feather. It will not hinder me. So, where is the last known position of the convict?"

Tony replied through his Mark VII armour,

"It is at the docks."

I placed a gloved hand on my chin and said,

"Why would he or she go there? There is no place for any type of concealment. Unless, it is a trap."

Thor said,

"A most devious trap. I think it is not going to lure us, but to lure you."

I replied,

"Then, lets not keep them waiting." With that, I leaped off the Mansion's rooftop, a staggering thousand feet high. Thankfully, the hidden blade on my arms both have a grappling hook installed in it (Percy modified his gauntlets a few week ago). I raised my left hand and fired the grappling hook. The hook, along with nylon attached to it, flew from my hand and impaled into the building in front on me. I swung and landed on a ledge and started to climb up to the rooftop. It took me a few minutes. But once I was on the rooftop, I was able to retract the grappling hook and started to run and leap from building to building, with the Avengers close behind. I free run all the way to the docks, with the Avengers beside me. I thought,

"Maybe, I am off to a good start."

*Line Break*

When we arrive at the docks, I was dismayed. A scene of destruction was in front of me. I look to the team. They were looking dismayed as well. I immediately took charge and said,

"Ok, this is what we will do. Tony and Bruce, you guys will sweep the area for any evidence. Tony, use your sensors as well. It will help speed up the process. Clint and Natasha, You guys are on over watch. Cover Tony and Bruce. Set up there in the crane. Thor and Steve, you are with me. We will sweep the area for the convict. He or she may be still here, watching us. You got your orders. Lets get this done." With that, everyone set out to work.

Clint's POV

Man, I have to admit, Percy is a veteran in this. He gave us orders that even I did not expect. He is a true leader. I wonder what happen to his girlfriend though.

Bruce's POV

I shift through the wreckage of containers, trying to find any survivors, while Tony is using his scanners to find any source of evidence. Suddenly, I heard Tony cried out,

"Bruce, I found something."

I ran out of the container that I was in to find Tony kneeling on one knee, examining a glowing piece of rock. I rush over to him and asked,

"What is it?"

He replied,

"I have no idea. My scanners are detecting a weird energy flux from this thing. I better find it back to the lab and do some tests on it.

I replied while waving to Clint and Natasha to join us on the ground,

"Good idea. We'll wait for Percy and then we will head back."

Percy's POV

I was on a shipping container, above the ground while Thor and Steve are on the ground, looking for the convict. Suddenly, I saw a glow about five hundred metres from where we were. I motioned to Thor and Steve to join me. I pointed at the faint bluish glow and whispered,

"I approach from above, on the shipping containers, Steve, attack from behind. Thor, Do a frontal assault." With that, we split up, catching the convict by surprise. It was no other than Electro, one of the villains that the Avengers had captured and placed him in jail. Turned out he broke out for revenge. But, He will be dead soon. Thor assaulted him in the front, bashing his face with his hammer, Mjonir. Electro stumbled, backwards, only to have his face bashed again by Steve's Shield. Finally, he said,

"Is that all you got, Avenger creeps?"

I replied as I leap from the shipping containers,

"Actually, you have seen nothing yet."

Electro turned too slowly, and in a flash, I was on his back, with my blade a few inches from his throat. I asked him,

"Any last words before I send you to hell?"

He grinned and said,

"Ah... Percy Jackson. I have heard of you. I have words from my master. He said to watch your back. He is coming to invade Earth and kill your precious demigod friends."

I hissed,

"Tell your master this. Let him come. If he harms my friends or my family, he will face the full wrath of Perseus Jackson. I swear on the river Styx." And thunder boomed, sealing my oath.

He laughed and said,

"You can never defeat him. He is much stronger than the gods themselves. What makes you think you can defeat him."

I replied, my voice full of venom

"I can, but you will not be around to see it." And I plunged my blade into his throat, sealing his mouth in silence forever. I extracted my blade, close his eyes and muttered,

"Requiescat in Pace, Bastardo"

I stood up and said,

"We better head back and rendezvous with the team. Let's get out of here before the press comes." And with that we took to the shipping containers, running on top of them until we meet up with the team. I said,

"Find anything?"

Tony replied,

"Yeah, found some sort of strange rock giving out weird energy reading. Who is the convict?"

I replied,

"Electro. Turns outs he wanted revenge on you guys. But, before I killed him, he said something about an invasion of earth and the killing of demigods. Looks like we have our hands full. Let's head back to the Mansion to test that piece of rock." With that I fired my grappling hook and took to the rooftops once again, free running back to the Avenger's Mansion, with the team beside me. On the way back, i can't help but think on Electro's last words: '_There will be an invasion of earth and demigods will be killed. You cannot stand against him you can never win.'_ What did he mean by that? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and focus on getting back to the Mansion.

Annabeth's POV

I looked away from my viewing pool in my room in my palace on Olympus. I cannot believe that Percy has killed an escaped convict in cold blood. He was half crazy, but he stood by the creed that both of us were sworn in together. I sigh, standing up and heading to my closet. Opening it, I took out my gauntlets and letting a sob escaped from me. Just then, my room door opened, and my mother, Athena, entered. When she saw me holding the gauntlets, she immediately walked out and give me a hug, whispering comforting words to me. I said to her,

"How can I help him mother. I can't stand to see him like this."

My mother replied,

"He would have to do this on his own, my dear. He needs to do this on his own." She gave me a hug and walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

Athena's POV

As i walked out of my daughter's palace, i was wondering how to help Percy. Poseidon and I have make peace and I was thinking on how to help his son. Just then, Poseidon walked up to me and asked,

"How is she?"

I replied,

"Still the same. She is not going to sleep. She is distraught on what happen to your son. She needs him."

My uncle replied,

"Belief me, I know. For now, it has to be this way. She has been making secret visits to the Avengers Mansion just to see him. But she is not allowed to reveal herself. I do not know how my son will react if he sees her."

I replied,

"Let's hope he will be ok. Your son will get through this. The Fates said that Percy needs to undergo one more war before obtaining immortality. Then he will be at peace."

He replied

"Let's hope so." And that pretty much ended our conversation.


	7. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

When we arrived back at the Avengers' Mansion, Tony and Bruce rushed to the lab to run tests on the strange piece of rock that we found at the wreckage at the docks. The rest of the team decided to crash in the living room while waiting for the results from the lab. I guess it would take quite a while, so I told the team,

"Hey guys, I will be heading out for a bit of fresh air after I'm done unpacking my gear. No need to worry about me. I will be back within a few hours."

They replied,

"Ok Percy. Take care of yourself. Try to be back before dinner." With that, I head upstairs to my room and took out my armour and robe. After packing them, I head back downstairs and out of the front door and headed to central park.

By the time I reached there, the place was quiet, too quiet. My senses, honed to perfection after years of training with the Assassins **(Their power base is in the US)**, immediately sharpened up. I unsheathe Earthshaker from its sheath from my right hip and uncapped riptide. I looked around me, my heightened senses sweeping the area. There was something rustling in the bushes behind me. I turned just in time to see a masked man with blonde hair, armed with a bronze sword, lunging towards me. I dodge his weapon and hold my swords in a defensive stance and said,

"Who are you and what do you want?!"

The masked man said nothing and resumed his attack on me. I had no choice but to defend myself. I thought to myself,

"Why is this guy attacking me? Might as well make it quick."

I tried the disarming manoeuvre that Luke taught me 6 years ago, and it worked. I caught the man's blade between my swords and I twisted, wrestling his sword from his grip. I kicked the man in his gut and he fell to the ground with a gasp. I held Earthshaker to his throat and asked,

"Let me ask you again. Who are you and what do you want?"

He still says nothing. I knelled next to him and took off his mask and gasp. Lying on the ground, looking at me, was none other than Jason Grace, praetor of the Roman Legion.

Jason's POV (bet you guys did not expect this)

"Let me ask you again. Who are you and what do you want?"

I said nothing. Not that I want to, but I was on a mission for Annabeth. I was to let Percy bring me back to the Mansion so that I could observe on how his behaviour was when he sleeps. I was immortal as well, just like Annabeth and the Four. The only person left was Percy, who left before the gods came to get us to Olympus to make us immortal. I need to let Percy bring me back to the mansion. But to do that, I had to let him reveal my identity. So, that's what Percy did. The moment he removed my mask, he was shocked. He said,

"Jason? What is the meaning of this?"

I remained silent and he said,

"Fine. Refusing to talk? Then, I'll bring you back to the Mansion and let the Avengers interrogate you." With that, he pulled me to my feet and fastened my hands behind my back with a pair of flex-cuffs and pushed me forward. He pointed his silver sword at me and said,

"Start walking and follow my instructions. If you don't, I will kill you and I do not want to do that." With that, I followed his instructions and we arrived at the Mansion. I whispered to my covert microphone at the base of my collar of my shirt,

"Phase 1 complete. Initiating phase two."

Percy's POV

I walked up to the door of the mansion, sheathe my sword and pulled Jason up the steps and the doors opened. I lunged Jason inside and forced him to kneel. The team came out to meet me and were surprised that I brought back a prisoner. I said,

"Guys this is Jason Grace, praetor of the Roman Legion. He attacked me when I was taking a stroll in Central Park. He refused to answer my questions and kept silent. I say we interrogate him in the morning. It's getting pretty late. Lets put him in a cell before heading to bed." With that, we brought Jason to a cell beneath the Mansion and left him there and headed up to bed.

Jason's POV

They left me in a cell. I broke open the cuffs that were restraining my hands. I rubbed my wrists and pressed my earpiece that was in my ear and said,

"Annabeth, Phase 1 is complete. Want to initiate phase 2?"

My earpiece cackled and Annabeth's voice responds,

"No Jason. Let him be for now." I could hear the distress in her voice. I shook my head and said,

"As you wish Annabeth. I know this is hard. But he will be ok. I promise you that"

She replied,

"I hope so Jason, I hope so."


End file.
